The present invention relates generally to golfing equipment and more particularly to a device attachable to a golfer's forearm to assist in the training of arm muscles so as to remedy premature breaking of the wrists during the downswing of a golf club.
Of great importance in the execution of a good golf swing is the timely breaking of the wrists from their cocked position during the downward swing of the club. Ideally the wrists are uncocked late in the swing both for purposes of accuracy and to take advantage both of centrifugal force and the conservation of angular motion. Novices are inclined to uncock their wrists prematurely of times resulting in the club head imparting an undesired spin to the ball and desired club head velocity not being attained.
In the normal execution of a wood or iron swing, the right hand of a right handed golfer is cocked or retracted so as the back of the hand is approximately 70 degrees included angle to the forearm axis. The hand is so held by arm muscles during the initial part of the downswing with uncocking of the overlapped hands just prior to ball impact adding speed to the club head. The tendency of inexperienced golfers, largely due to inadequate muscle training, to uncock the wrists early results in an undesired excursion of the club head from the desired arc of travel and, more importantly, results in failure to achieve desired club head speed.